


Sure as Hell

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Glad to see you, boss.”</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 6x08.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure as Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirenofodysseus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

When he opened his eyes again there was fog all around – he could barely make out the dim outline of the dreary landscape that surrounded him.

“Glad to see you, boss,” a much familiar voice greeted him. He blinked a couple of times, then allowed Craig O’Laughlin to help him to his feet.

“Well, I’m damned,” he muttered. “I never thought he had the guts to kill me.”

“You sure are damned,” O’Laughlin said lightly. “As we all are.”

In the gloom he could now see other shadows – Dumar Tannen, Rebecca Anderson, Timothy Carter.

He cursed softly under his breath.


End file.
